Thank You
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Sonic broke Amy's heart. Then, she finds a special 'someone'. I suck at summaries. Anyway...Read and Review please! ONESHOT


_Hi- _Thoughts

* * *

It was Valentines Day and of course, Amy Rose was perky and cheerful. She happily ran down the street to look for her favorite blue hero- Sonic. "Sonic!" she called. She ran to the hot dog stand and stopped. There he was. Eating chili dogs and smiling dashingly. 

"Hey sonic!" Amy called again and ran towards him with a bright smile and open arms.

Sonic turned around and scowled._ Amy's here_... "Amy...hi," he grumbled.

Amy launched herself at him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Oh Sonic," she sighed, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Of couse I do. It's Friday."

"No!" Amy released him and frowned. "It's Valentines Day!"

"Oh...well. I'm sorry Amy, but I'm just not in to those sort of things." _Be tolerable..._

"Well that's just pathetic! Considering that I always hug you, chase you, rescue you at times, tell you I love you...AND that I'm you're girlfriend!" Amy was practically screaming in Sonic's face, and Sonic was ticked off now.

"Look Amy!" Sonic boomed, "I don't care! Do you know why? I'll tell you why. It's because all those things you do are just bugging me, you're not my girlfriend, and you are freakin' annoying!" The word 'annoying' echoed throughout the small city buildings and Amy's head. The citizens looked at them.

Amy froze. She felt hot tears form in her eyes and a pain in her throat worsening each second. "W-well," she stuttered weakly, "I-if you really feel that way..."Tears fell from her emerald eyes_. Annoying huh_? "Then I won't bother you anymore. Just say those five words Sonic...and I'll go."

"What five words?" asked Sonic irritatedly.

"Get.Out.Of.My.Life." Silence. Amy bit her lip to hold back a hiccup.

Sonic stood dumbfounded. Sure, he wanted Amy to leave the area, but not leave his life. Unfortunately, his anger was taking over so he snarled at her, "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Amy felt her heart drop and close all at once_. Goodbye_... She nodded and rubbed her tears dry. She looked up at him again and gave him a smile. "Goodbye Sonic." She turned around and dashed through the crowd with tears streaming out of her closed eyes_. Goodbye...goodbye_...

Sonic, realizing what he just said, took control of himself and shouted, "A-Amy! Wait! I didn't mean it!" He ran through the glaring crowd and tried to catch up with the pink hedgehog.

**Beep!** Amy opened her eyes again and saw a blue car speeding towards her. She closed her eyes and willingly gave in to her fate...

"Amy!" Sonic shouted with all his might, but was shocked when he saw a black blur pass by and Amy disappear_. What the_?

Amy felt like she was flying_. Is it over_? She opened her eyes to find out, only to look right into two crimson ones_. Huh?_

"Are you okay?" the mysterious being asked.

Amy awoke from her thoughts of the afterlife and squeaked, "Shadow!"

Shadow lowered her down on the...roof? Yes. He had carried Amy up a tall building within seconds.

"H-how did I get here?" she asked nervously.

"I saved you from getting hit by a car."

"Why?"

Shadow stared at her, slightly surprised_. I saved her from getting kiled and she asks me why? This girl's crazy_! "What do you mean? Weren't you in danger?"

"No! I wanted to die! My life's meaningless!" Amy broke down into a sob and mumbled, "I hate my life."

Shadow shook his head and said, "No ones life is meaningles. Especially not yours." He closed his eyes and lifted his head. "Faker did something to you didn't he?"

Amy gasped and lifter her face from her hands. "Yeah!" she spat, "Faker did something to me!"

Shadow was struck hard, yet stayed in his firm composure. _She called him Faker? Wow. _"You'll find someone else."

"Like who?"

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Amy. He saw a vision of Maria through her and felt a small smile tug on his lips. He took out a red rose and threw it to her.

Amy caught the rose and stopped crying. _A rose? Shadow is that 'someone'? _She looked up at the black hedgehog. He smirked and disappeared. Amy smiled and looked down at the delicate flower. "Thank you Shadow." She got up and entered a door that led to stairs that led to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe... Sorry about the last sentence. XD 


End file.
